Forgive and Forget
by OmegaJohan272
Summary: Sakura rejects Naruto and Naruto has enough of it runs away, walking nearby the Flower Shop, a friend helps him and befriends him... and hooks up with him... with Sakura shocked of Naruto and her best friend's relationship... Sakura then realizes that she actually likes Naruto... and tries to regain his love. NaruSaku VS NaruIno. Rated M for Language and possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Vol 1

**I don't own Naruto...**

 _Character thoughts_

 **Sakura/Naruto replying to Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

 ** _Inner Sakura/Kyuubi talking_**

 ** _JUTSU_**

 **Chapter I - Rejection and Recovery**

 **Volume I - Naruto: Rejected**

 **Konoha Northern Gate**

"What a mission! Sakura-chan! Can you please go out on a date with me? Pleasssseeeeeee!" said Konohagure's Number 1 Knucklehead Ninja...

"NARUTO! Didn't I tell you NO? Can't you see that I'm asking out Sasuke-kun on a date?" said Sakura

"Come on Sakura-chan! Just one please?" said Naruto

"No. Just no." said Sakura

"Sasuke-kun can you please go out on a date with me?" said Sakura

"Hn." replied Sasuke

 **A day later.**

 **Team 7 Training Grounds**

"Sakura-chan! I have a gift for you!" said the hyper-active ninja.

"Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura

"Huh?"

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura

"What is it Sakura-chan?" said Naruto

"Did you see Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura

"Nope!" said Naruto

"I have a gift for you!"

"Can you go out on a date with me?"

"Why would I accept that crap? And no!" said Sakura

Sakura threw the necklace away.

"That probably isn't even real!"

"I thought you we're a good person... your just like them! Your just like the villagers! Your worse even!" said Naruto

"S...sorry I just..." said Sakura

"Get away from me!" said Naruto before Sakura even had the chance to finish

Naruto picked up the necklace and ran away.

 **Near the Yamanaka Flower shop.**

"I hope we get a mission soon, it's boring here in home. *sigh*" said the bored Ino

Naruto was walking at the road near the Flower shop. He looked sad.

"Hey Naruto!" called Ino

"Hi..." replied Naruto

"What's wrong?" said Ino

"Nothing!" said Naruto

"Don't lie, it's written in your face. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" said Naruto

"Don't worry you can tell me what happened, I won't insult you or something." said Ino

"Ok..." said Naruto

"Wanna go eat ramen? Let's go to Ichiraku's! I'll pay."

"Ok..." said Naruto

 **A few minutes later...**

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

"..." Naruto was silent.

"Naruto. Tell me what's wrong, you aren't the Naruto I know right now, you haven't even touched your ramen! Where did you put that monstrous appetite of yours?" said Ino

"It's because of Sakura..." said Naruto

Ino noticed that he didn't add the chan at the end

"Did she do something wrong?" said Ino

"Well, I gave her this necklace and I asked her for a date." said Naruto

Naruto showed her the necklace

"Then? Wait... is that the necklace that the First Hokage had?" asked Ino

"Yes... Granny Tsunade gave me it" said Naruto

"Sakura said that why would she accept this crap, and then she said that she doesn't wanna go out on a date"

"Then she threw the necklace away and said, "This probably isn't even real!""

"Why would Forehead do that?" asked Ino

"Obviously because of her "Sasuke-kun" again." replied Naruto

"Even thought Sasuke always replies "Hn." Or "Hmph." or something else and doesn't even talk to Sakura"

 _Poor Naruto... I feel bad for him... thought Ino_

"Thanks Ino, you helped me fix myself, Sakura wasn't the right person for me I guess, see you tommorow?" said Naruto

"Ummm... Naruto... wanna eat dinner here at Ichiraku's again?" said Ino

"Sure! It's on me this time ok?" said Naruto

"Bye!" said Ino

"Bye!" replied Naruto

Naruto then left off to go home.

 _Naruto's actually a nice person... thank you Naruto... you also made me realize that Sasuke-kun wasn't a nice person to be with and Sakura's such a evil person, and Naruto, as they said, the ones who are hurt the most are the ones who care the most, I got a new crush then, why didn't Sakura see what Naruto was? *sigh* Well at least thanks to her, Naruto hasn't got anyone that he likes for now... And I'm gonna occupy that vacancy. though Ino_

 **End.**

 **Next on Forgive and Forget**

 **Chapter I - Rejection and Recovey**

 **Volume II - Vacant Heart to a Complete Heart**

 **Please Favorite this story and review it!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Vol 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the one and only Kishimoto. Great. Just great.

In other words, I don't own Naruto...

"Talking"

'Character Thoughts'

'Sakura/Naruto replying to Inner Sakura/Kyuubi'

 **'Inner Sakura/Kyuubi talking'**

 **JUTSU**

 **Chapter I - Rejection and Recovery**

 **Volume II - Sakura's Tears and Escaping from Ino's Wrath**

Another beatiful morning, except that this isn't too comforting for Haruno Sakura.

Sobs and sniffs is all that could be heared in her room.

Heck, she hasn't even had any breakfast and lunch and it's already a couple of hours after her lunch time.

A few hours later, at dinnertime, Sakura finally went downstairs to finally eat dinner.

'What have I done?'

 **'Hello you idiot! I really hope I don't need to remind you of what you did.'**

 **'You basically made Naruto's life a living hell remember?'** **'Think about it! For three years! Three years! You basically punched and bad mouthed him for _at least six times a day! _For instance, you bought the whole "Make Naruto's life hell" tool kit used it 6 times a day! That's an average of almost 10 Thousand in total for those three years!'**

'That's not helping...'

 **'Help** **ing to what?'**

'That's not helping to make me feel better'

 **'It wasn't supposed to make you feel** **better.** **Moron.'**

'Oh...'

She grabbed the pan and some ingredients and started cooking.

'What should I cook?'

She then checken her cookbook

'Some "Spicy Spiracha Chicken with Assorted Veggie Covering" seems promising'

She then started the procedures after preparing the ingredients.

She ate her stress away.

Tommorow came, the same identical events happened.

The days went by as the sun set by. (See what I did there?)

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

It was dinner time when Ino and Naruto quickly ran (The ninja way XD) to **Ichiraku Ramen** , Naruto's favorite restaurant.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

'When did she start calling me that?'

"Wassup, Ino?"

"Nothing special, how are you?"

"I'm feeling fine, you?"

"Same here, care to eat some ramen?"

"Who are you and where is Yamanaka Ino?"

(Just a question guys, what does A/N mean? Please answer in the reviews XD)

"Stop it you dummy, I just started liking ramen, turns out it isn't that bad!"

"It isn't "Not too bad" it's taste is a mixture of very fabulous flavors, it's taste is absolute perfection!"

"I think we can all agree on that. Anyways, since when did you learn poetry?" Naruto laughed at her joke.

"Well, I learned from those Icha..." Before Naruto could finish his joke...

"NO PERVERTED ICHA ICHA BOOKS ALLOWED, NARUTO-KUN!"

"I-it wa-was j-just a-a j-koke! Ca-calm d-down I-ino-chan!" Naruto replied, nervously.

"You will never say that phrase again! Are we clear with that?"

"Y-yes!"

'Jeez! She's almost as scary as Sakura-chan when she's angry! Wait, did I just really say Sakura-chan? Nevermind, too much stress is bad for my health.'

"Please, if you young kids are gonna have a Lover's quarrel, not in my restaurant please" said Teuchi, the Ramen cook.

"Whoops, Gomen (Sorry), Teuchi-san!" Naruto apologized

"Gomen too, sir!"

"Well, may I ask your name young lady? You seem to be a new girl friend of Naruto here, he sure has the charisma that I never had! Hahaha!"

"Sir! I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Liers go to hell you know?"

"Dad! Stop teasing her!" said Teuchi's Daughter, Ayame

"Ayama-neechan!"

"Anyways what is your order? You too, little lady?"

"I would like a large bowls combo ramen!"

"Wow, you must be hungry Naruto!"

"You bet!"

"Well, if that ramen is for people with stomachs that are black holes... I'D LIKE TO ORDER THE SAME BUT X2!"

"THAT AIN'T FAIR! I'M GETTING ANOTHER BOWL TOO!"

"COMPETITION!"

"AGREED! LOSER PAYS!"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

Munching can be heard everywhere.

Loud slurping noises.

"DONE!"

"NANI!? But I haven't even gone a quarter of my first bowl!"

"HAHAHA! I'M OUTTA HERE! YOU PAY THAT RAMEN! EACH BOWL IS 200 YEN!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T AFFORD THIS!"

With that, Naruto ran awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Don''t worry, the entertainment was enough, those are free!"

"What? Are you sure, Ayame-san?"

"Yes. We both agree, right dad?"

"Yes."

"Thank you very much!"

'Now to beat Naruto UP~~!'

"NARUTO!"

'Oh hell naw! KYUUBI! HELP ME!'

 **'What the hell do you want kit?'**

'I need help escaping!'

 **'From what?'**

'Ino-chan is chasing me!'

 **'How weak of you, 13 years, a girl still beats you, HAHAHA! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN NOW!'**

'What? FURBALL COME BACK HERE!'

"Oh crap.."

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHH!"

"MEET YOUR DEMISE!"

"NOOoOOOOOooooOO!"

"Please! Spare me!"

"YOU MADE ME PAY 800 YEN!"

And now, Naruto ran for his life, as Ino chased him.

-Moral of the Story, Never troll hot-headed people-

* * *

Thanks for reading!

 **Omega signing out!**


End file.
